


like prometheus was to stone

by catpoop



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Bottom Thanatos, Choking, Dubious Consent, Infidelity, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Thanatos has never had luck with hookup apps, but he takes the gamble yet again.He hopes Mrs. Sisyphus is having a good day while her husband sends dick pics to strangers.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Sisyphus/Thanatos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	like prometheus was to stone

**Author's Note:**

> ares-sisyphus-thanatos thoughts on the Brain

If pressed to explain why he’d invited the stranger into their home, Thanatos would quote horniness or boredom. Boredom usually hits first, in between working on his commissions and waiting for Ares to return from his unpredictable shifts.

The man doesn’t look to be returning until late at night, and even then, there’s no guarantee he’ll spend the night at their apartment. Thanatos chews on a fingernail as he swipes through a list of contacts, landing on a fellow he’s chatted to the once or twice but never met in-person.

Well. As good a time as any.

If his photos are anything to be believed, Sisyphus is a thickset man with heavily corded arms, of the sort to rival Ares’. And if not, well, god knows Ares has angered enough people who also happen to know where they live – what’s one more? Thanatos crosses his fingers as he flicks the man a message. The afternoon’s workload will be easier to cope with knowing there’s a reward waiting for him afterwards.

Of course, that’s not to say he’s expecting it to be _good_. Thanatos thinks of the laughable fraction of encounters that have been better-than-okay and rolls his shoulders. He’ll take anything over the alternative.

He sets his phone aside and tries not to place all of his focus on waiting for the chime of a new notification.

When the reply does come, Thanatos can’t help the satisfied curl of his mouth. Sisyphus is agreeing to come over, early enough that he’s going to have to postpone some of his afternoon’s work. Family man, apparently – it’s none of Thanatos’ business. All of Ares’ flings have been with married women, because he has a thing for it. Thanatos just enjoys hearing about the relationship woes afterwards, no doubt worsened by Ares’ own involvement. The man lives for conflict.

He hopes Mrs. Sisyphus is having a good day while her husband sends dick pics to strangers. 

It’s a decent-looking one, and that’s all the thought Thanatos can spare it before silencing his phone and throwing it to the opposite end of the house. 4pm, and then he can take a load off.

He gives in and checks his phone several more times before four, but with no more new messages, the only thing he can do is wait it out.

Sisyphus arrives a short while after 4 with a loud buzz of the doorbell, and Thanatos runs a hand through his hair on the way to answering the door.

“Hey.”

The man that replies to him with a curt nod miraculously looks like his photos, and Thanatos wastes no time letting him into the apartment.

“I hate small talk,” Thanatos states plainly, before Sisyphus gets a chance to speak. “Let’s just skip the bullshit, yeah?”

Sisyphus smiles genially. “Fair enough.”

Thanatos talks to clients enough as it is; his personal life should be spared that burden. He steps closer to the man, giving him a visibly thorough once-over and appreciatively groping one arm. A hand comes to settle at his own waist.

“Bossy, huh?” Sisyphus has to tilt his chin down to make eye contact. “Lead the way, then.”

“I was planning on it,” Thanatos snipes.

The man tastes like licking an ashtray, Thanatos thinks in irritation as he backs them towards the bedroom, but then so does Ares, sometimes. 

“You live alone or what?” Sisyphus pauses to ask when he sees the king bed dominating the room. The covers are plush and red – a compromise.

“Obviously not.”

“Not gonna get some pissed-off housewife on my ass, am I?”

Man ought to worry about his own wife first, Thanatos thinks but does not say. “ _Partner_ , and no. He doesn’t give a shit.”

“Good for you.”

He leans in for another kiss and lets Sisyphus fondle his ass for a solid second before pushing him away. 

“You said you were okay with ropes, right?” It had said something of the sort in his bio, though Thanatos hadn’t bothered asking over text. 

“You want me to tie you up? Sure.”

“Great.” He turns to dig around in the bedside table, and startles when a hand at his waist tugs him backwards. 

“Don’t you want to warm up, first? Get these clothes off you, at least.”

Thanatos huffs but does as he says, idly kicking his shorts to one side as he indulges in the eyes on his bare skin. He knows he looks good, works out enough that he deserves the positive attention. In return, he tugs at Sisyphus’ shirt as the man runs his hands over Thanatos’ chest and along his sides. 

“Off.”

“Alright,” Sisyphus says, in a tone like he’s doing Thanatos a favour. Doubtless he only ever has to unzip his pants to fuck his wife, and Thanatos quirks his mouth at the thought. 

It feels hotter, now that they’re both at least partially naked, and Thanatos has trouble pulling away as he’s pushed back onto the bed. The mouth on his neck wipes all other thoughts from his brain, and he grips desperately to the expanse of the man’s back.

“Fuck –”

“You got lube?”

It takes him an embarrassing second to come back to his senses and roll over, reaching awkwardly for the nightstand. He tosses the lube and condoms at Sisyphus as the man strokes his calf with one hand, then fishes the ropes out, before he forgets. 

“Cute,” Sisyphus comments. 

That’s all the warning Thanatos gets before the hand on his calf tugs him down the bed and lands a solid smack on his rear.

“Are you clean?”

He frowns over his shoulder. “Just use the condom.”

“Fine, fine.”

He listens for the familiar crinkle of a condom wrapper and turns back around, letting out a sigh as Sisyphus pulls him up onto his knees by his hips. For all that he’d said earlier, Sisyphus sure is keen on taking charge. Thanatos lets him, only because it’s sometimes easier to take a backseat to conscious thought.

Sisyphus uncaps the lube with a click, and Thanatos shivers reflexively at the first cold drizzle on his skin. The man’s hands are large and warm, hot enough to dispel the cold as they work deeper and deeper inside him. He’d done the same in the shower prior, but where his own fingers were cold and dispassionate, Sisyphus burns a brand into his core.

He spasms around the three fingers stretching him wide and lets out a choked noise.

“Tight.” He hears Sisyphus grin. “Think you’re ready?”

If the man’s dick is anywhere as large as the rest of him, then it’ll be a challenge. “Tie me up first,” Thanatos demands.

“Sure. You wanna tell me what you like, or –?”

After enough bad runs, Thanatos knows exactly what he’d _like_. “At the wrists, like this.” He crosses his arms behind his lower back to demonstrate and sinks down into the bed. “And then ankle to thigh.”

To his credit, Sisyphus works quickly and without complaint. The rope bites a little into his wrists as Sisyphus wraps them once-twice-thrice, and then he feels the knots of it down his back as the man pins each ankle to thigh with several more wraps of the rope.

Unable to support his weight in this pose, he clumsily tips forwards onto his front, at least until Sisyphus yanks him up by the length of rope down his back. The man effortlessly holds him in place, and Thanatos has to bite back a noise at the thought. 

A second hand reaches under him to grope at his chest, and Thanatos stiffens at the sudden breath on his neck.

“Ready _now_?”

“Yeah.”

The hands holding him open don’t prepare Thanatos for the force with which Sisyphus enters him, but at least he doesn’t tear up.

“Fuck, fuck –”

The one hand on his hip grounds him, but he still startles when Sisyphus pulls him backwards by his rope bindings and onto his dick. It makes his shoulders burn, until Sisyphus does it again, and again, and Thanatos forgets to complain about the twinge in his arms and wrists. All he can focus on is the burning in his lower half, the covers against his cheek, the big hand that comes down to engulf his dick. 

Sisyphus squeezes him gently at first, then harsher as Thanatos gasps into the bed and spasms around the man inside him. It tempers the stretch just a bit, mellows the burn into something tolerable. Sisyphus works his dick in tandem with his thrusts, and it doesn’t take long before Thanatos is coming into his hand. 

Sisyphus’ rhythm doesn’t falter for even a second, and Thanatos winces as he thrusts backwards against the man’s hips. 

“That was fast,” Sisyphus smirks.

“And what of it?” He bucks backwards again, directly into a big hand that holds him still. 

“Relax.” The hand soothes a path down the curve of his ass. Condescending, Thanatos thinks.

“I _am_ relaxed.”

“Good.”

Though that might not be the full truth – Thanatos kicks against his bindings every time Sisyphus hits that spot inside him and his back is tensed in a constant arch. A palm comes up to cup his neck and he arches even further, if possible.

“Re _lax_ ,” Sisyphus repeats. 

There is no sufficient answer he can give while the blood supply to his brain slowly diminishes. Despite this, his cheeks feel warm and flushed, gathering heat just below his skin. He must be blushing, Thanatos thinks faintly with embarrassment. There is little room in his brain for much further thought than that.

Sisyphus eases the pressure on his neck for a moment. “Good?”

“Good,” Thanatos croaks.

The constricting warmth quickly resumes, and Thanatos lets himself be swept away by sheer overwhelming sensation once again. He barely notices when Sisyphus’ hips begin to stutter. The man says something above him, impossible to hear over the pounding in his ears and even harder to comprehend when Sisyphus starts jerking him off more furiously than the first time.

“About to come.” The voice is right in his head. “Are you gonna come?”

The pressure in his brain feels ready to implode as he spills all over the sheets a second time. Sisyphus must follow soon after, because the man stills and pulls out, and then finally, blessedly, the hand releases from around his neck. 

When Ares finally returns, he lets the front door bang shut and waits for Thanatos to yell at him for the noise. Surprisingly, there’s not a peep.

He tosses his bag to one side and sheds his coat and boots on the way to the bedroom, elbowing the door open to a wholly unexpected scene. He hadn’t known what to expect – it was unlike Than to sleep so early in the night, or to leave the house while all the lights were still on.

"Gross." He addresses the slumped form on the bed. 

Thanatos looks to be entirely unconscious, laid out flat on his front with his wrists bound behind his back and his ankles tied down to his thighs. His legs are crudely parted, and as Ares steps closer, he can see signs of another man's release at the join of his thighs. An unopened condom sits to one side, and Ares releases an unimpressed sigh. 

There is only one logical course of action in this scenario, and he reaches for the condom without another second's thought.

It tears open easily as he strokes himself to full hardness with the other hand. Thanatos is already positioned conveniently at the end of the bed, and Ares fists his bindings in one hand just to watch the way the red lines deepen in his skin. 

Thanatos whimpers as he slides home.

The man is relaxed in sleep and not as tight as Ares likes it, but he’s not one to turn down a free lay. Thanatos makes another, louder noise after a few more thrusts, and Ares watches idly as the sleep fades from his eyes and he gasps into the covers.

“What the –”

“Evening.”

The nearest leg kicks against its bindings. “Ow! What the – what fucking time is it?”

“Eleven.”

“Am I still tied up?” Thanatos pants, and Ares gives the rope at his back a solid tug. 

“Yeah.”

“God. Fuck, I swear to –”

Ares remains silent as Thanatos swears up a furious storm. He must be pretty upset, to be expressing his thoughts so violently. No matter – he focuses instead on the growing heat in his groin as it crests to an unbearable peak soon after, groaning into Thanatos’ shoulder.

“You done?” Thanatos grumbles. “Can you untie me now?”

Ares pulls out and flings the used condom to one side before settling heavily on the bed. He tugs at the closest ankle. “How hard is this to untie?”

“ _Hard_ when you don’t have use of either of your hands.”

A fair point. He picks at the crudely-made knots, freeing one ankle then the next. Thanatos straightens out his legs with an agonised noise and lets his arms flop bonelessly onto the bed as Ares unravels the last of the rope.

“Better?”

“Feel like shit,” Thanatos mumbles into the mattress.

“You look it.” Ares gets to his feet after a moment. “Well. I’m going to take a shower – you probably should too. Lover-boy came all over you. It’s disgusting.”

Thanatos heaves a great sigh. “Did he not use a condom, then?”

“Nope.”

The aggrieved groan Thanatos lets out follows Ares into the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> than absolutely does not get as much sleep as he needs to and this 6hr afternoon-evening nap is probs the longest he’s slept in one go so. good for him
> 
> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)


End file.
